Public Displays
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Narcissa quite liked the thought of making a scene...


**Public Displays**

Spoilers- Nothing overt; set in an AU  
Disclaimer- The following characters do not belong to me, they are the creations of JKR. I merely borrow them to amuse myself until the next book comes out.  
Note- I've been reading a lot of NM/SS lately and was inspired.  
xxx

The Great Hall stopped as the doors opened with a loud bang. Her blonde head held high, Narcissa Malfoy strode in.

Draco stood up, his brow wrinkled in confusion. "Mother? What are you doing here?"

Narcissa gave him a brief smile. "Not now, Draco darling, I'm here to see Professor Snape."

Narcissa swept past, leaving Draco spluttering behind her. She came to stop before the teacher's table.

Narcissa nodded at them. "Hello, Albus, Minerva." Her voice dropped to a low, husky purr. "Severus."

"Narcissa," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes and his beard twitching. "What a pleasant surprise. Is there something we can help you with?'

Narcissa tilted her chin up. "I'm here to see Severus actually."

"Could this not wait?" Severus asked coldly.

"I think it's waited long enough, Sev." Narcissa grinned wickedly.

Severus rose from the table. "Perhaps we should speak in private." He took her elbow to escort her from the hall.

Narcissa twisted her elbow out of his bruising grip. "No, I rather like the idea of causing a scene. It won't take very long, darling. I've just come to tell you we're getting married."

The hall exploded in furious whispers.

"What?"

"What!"

Severus' nostrils flared. "Are you mad, woman?"

Narcissa smiled sweetly at him. "Oh no, I'm just sick of waiting."

"But Lucius-"

"Is dead, as is the Dark Lord. The Potter boy saw to that."

"Draco-"

"Adores you. And loathed Lucius as much as I did. It was hard not to, the man did not handle failure and rejection well. He tended to hex us."

"Narcissa-"

"No, Severus, no more arguments. I have waited twenty years for this, for you. Twice you convinced me not to run away with you, when I was informed of my engagement to Lucius and after Draco was born. Lily almost hexed me when she heard about the engagement. She was convinced I was the wicked witch who had broken your heart. I had to convince her it was quite the opposite."

"What if I said I did not want to marry you?" Severus asked softly.

Narcissa pressed a finger against his lips. "Don't lie, it's very unbecoming."

Narcissa straightened her shoulders. "You will return with the students this year. Draco and I are moving out of Malfoy Manor and into your house. I refuse to remain there; the manor is Draco's now, to do with what he will. The wedding will be in July. Don't worry; it will just be something small, a few friends and family. Molly is already helping me plan it."

Severus folded his arms. "Cissa, you know my views on marriage."

Narcissa placed a soft hand in his arm. "You are not your father, Sev. All those years ago I knew you make a good wonderful husband and father to all the children we will have."

Severus' eyes widened. "Children?"

Her eyes sparkled. "I always wanted to give Draco a little brother or sister, but I wasn't allowed."

Severus studied her, his dark eyes filled with pain. "Why me?"

Narcissa cupped his face and drew him down to her level. "Because I love you, just as you love me still. You are a good man. You have a good heart that you guard so fiercely. The first time I met you, I saw something special in you. It took a long time to break those walls of yours but it was worth it. You love Draco, even though he isn't yours, you've cared and protected him. And above all, you would treat me like a queen."

"It's what you deserve." The fight had drained out of him.

Narcissa kissed him gently, a mere brushing of lips. "There are no obstacles now. And by doing this, announcing it to all, you simply must marry me."

"Precocious witch," Severus growled.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "I like that, do it again."

Albus cleared his throat. "As entertaining as this has been, I fear I must remind you this is a school. And as such, we are surrounded by impressionable young minds, who are currently trying to finish their dinner."

Severus glared at him.

"I do so hope I'm invited to the wedding?" Dumbledore asked with a wink.

"Of course," Narcissa answered easily, moving to slip her arm through Severus's. "You can bring Minerva."

Severus' head turned at the sound of someone else clearing their throat.

Draco stared evenly at the head of his house. "You will protect her. You will never hurt her in any way. Otherwise I will kill you."

"Draco!" his mother gasped.

"I would die before I would harm your mother," Severus answered soberly.

Draco broke into a wide grin. "Good. Welcome to the family… Dad."

"Bloody hell!"

xxx

end.


End file.
